Powers of Persuasion
by FragileToughGirl
Summary: Diana had always known she was different, but she didn't know there was others like her. But most of all, she never thought anyone would understand her the way he does. Alex/OC First Class Storyline
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This story wll go along with the plot of First Class, but I just didn't want to make the chapter too long. I really enjoy writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it. Reviews make my day, don't forget that. Thank you.

* * *

Powers of Persuasion

Chapter 1

Diana swayed her hips to the beat of the song, savouring the attention she was getting. She had known she was different since she was 14. Although she wasn't proud of her mutation, she had never harmed anyone because of it and for that she was thankful.

She left home at the age of 16, leaving her past in London, England far behind her. Nothing unbearable had happened there, but she knew it was time to move on. Time to start a new life elsewhere, in central New York.

Money was never a problem, she had a decent paying job as an accountant in a major banking industry and a well furnished apartment. But Diana still found herself drinking away her sorrows. She had to every reason to be happy, but she knew deep down she wasn't. There was always that lonliness, biting at her insides.

Diana made her way off of the dancefloor, to order another drink. It was Saturday night, and the nightlife was at it's height. She took her seat on the bar stool, signalling for the bartender to pour her another drink.

"Hello beautiful, want to go somewhere...A bit more private?" Smirked a man, easily in his early 40s. She had only just turnt 18, fucking pervert, she thought to herself, pushing her long, blonde hair out of her face. As she turned around to reply, three other men aproached, Diana didn't want any trouble, but the audacity of the man made her blood boil.

"With you? I'd rather watch the grass grow." She replied with her heavy british accent, eying him up and down, as if he was something she'd find on the bottom of her shoe. Diana heard a snigger of laughter behind her, causing her to turn around and examine the new arrivals behind her.

There were three men behind her, two in what appeared their early 30s and the third noticeably younger. Despite being slightly tipsy, she couldn't help but gape a little when she properly looked at the third. Those piercing blue eyes and blonde locks she desperately wanted to run her hands through.

Diana held his gaze a little longer, her hazel eyes meeting his blue. Before shaking her head and focusing her attention to the man next to her, who was about to open his mouth. He was interupted mid-word by the first man, sending her a reassuring smile, that she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to.

"I'll take it from here, if you don't mind." He spoke, in an irritatingly friendly tone. The man looked from Diana to her saviour, before shaking his head and getting up from his seat. She couldn't help but be impressed, Diana had to admit, he had the power of persuasion, she of all people would know.

"Right, let's crack on. I'm Charles Xavier, this is my partner Erik Lensherr and this is a fellow recruit, Alex Summers." He looked from the man next to him, waggling his eyebrows at me knowingly when he motioned to Alex. "You are a mutant, I am a mutant, they are mutants. We're all mutants here."

"You save a girl from probably rape, then call her a mutant? I'm so over this." Diana shook her head and went to leave, stopped by Alex gripping her arm. She sighed, struggling to free her arm, not even faltering his strong grip. Sighing, she finally gave in, as the man identified as Erik huffed in disinterest.

"Alex..." Charles spoke, warningly. Alex loosened his grip, freeing her arm, she wasn't going anywhere. A voice entered her head. "I know you know exactly what you are and I know what you're capable of. Give this a chance." She jumped, it was Charles' voice, but in her mind? Maybe it wasn't, maybe she was going crazy.

"I can assure you, your sanity isn't to be questioned." There it was, again.

"Let's talk this through" Diana sighed.

. . .

Diana awoke after what appeared to be the longest car journey of her life. She lifted her head, wondering what she had fell asleep on. She groaned in embarrassment, as she realized she had been resting her head on Alex, clinging to his arm.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, she really had no excuse. The journey couldn't have been more than an hour, but the awkward silence in the back seats, had made it seem like forever, even in her sleep. Diana unwound her arms from Alex's voluptuous tricep, shifting her weight off of him to sit upright.

She could see Erik smirking in the passenger seat, Diana sent him a burning glare, that he just shook off. That was when the thought struck her, had she sent Alex anything? The car pulled up at what Charles had called 'Division X', she couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised that it looked like an average CIA building.

Diana swiftly unhooked her seatbelt and exited the car, glad to leave the tension behind. She took a peak at her watch, just after ten, she observed. Being honest, she had expected it to be a lot later.

"Now were here, we'll discuss your mutation tomorrow. But for now, I want you to meet the others." Charles explained, eying her reaction. "Unless your too tired, in which case it can wait."

"No." Diana shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I think I got enough sleep in the car." She blushed, watching a smile tug on the corners of Alex's lips.

"Then myself and Erik will take your bags to your room. Alex, if you could introduce Diana to the others. Number 112, don't forget." Charles nodded, opening the boot, to retreive her bags. Diana started to walk towards the entrance, as Alex caught up effortlessly.

"What you showed me while you were sleeping, anything to do with your powers?" Alex mused, watching her interested. Diana stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did I show you?" She replied, closing her eyes, hoping for the best.

"It doesn't matter." Alex rolled his eyes, trying to play it off as nothing.

"It obviously is otherwi-" Diana was cut off by the sound of Alex's laughter.

"What is -so- funny?" She huffed, her question practically oozing sarcasm.

"Your accent." He chuckled, in fits of laughter, trying to hold it in.

"Gee, thanks." Diana muttered, stomping off ahead, wondering why she agreed to this. Alex jogged along side her effortlessly.

"I like it."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I honestly do really enjoy writing this story, I have a few follows, faves, and reviews, I'd love more support though. It makes my day, to know someones reading this. There was a review about smut, give a few chapters;) Ignore my typos, you guys sould know I write at ridiculous times in the morning now. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Diana rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a smile, that slowly seeped through. She looked to the ground, hoping that he wasn't watching her reaction to his compliment. Looking up through her eyelashes, she met his eyes.

She couldn't help but bite down seductively on her bottom lip. It wasn't usually like this for her, she had wanted, dated and loved guys before. But this was all new to her, but she felt drawn to him, in ways that she herself didn't even understand. Most of her life she had been flirted with mercilessly and never had she reacted like this.

The thing that got her the most was that she barely knew this guy, he and other mutants had tracked her down and she had fell asleep on him. No decent reason, to be tied to him in any way, in her opinion, it was ridiculous. Well, other than the fact, he was the most good looking guy she had probably ever met.

But there they were, standing outside Division X, practically undressing each other with their eyes. Diana wanted nothing more to stand there a little longer, fall a little deeper. She knew that she couldn't though, not aware of how long it would be until they would be separated.

"We should probably get inside." Diana spoke softly, sending him an apologetic smile. Alex nodded, taking a deep breath, holding the door open for her to pass through. Entering the modern building, she followed Alex along the corridor, paying careful attention to the door numbers, on her way. Making a mental note at the room 112, there was no way she could forget now.

Alex stopped at an open door, at the end of the ridiculously long corridor, or maybe it was the silence making it feel longer. She gulped, suddenly nervous. These were people like her, what if they didn't like her?

"I'm sure you'll fit in fine." Charles voiced echoed in her head, she frowned, confusing Alex who raised an eyebrow at her. "And when Raven asks where I am, tell her I'm in a meeting with Moira and Er-"

"Stay the hell out of my head, Charles Xavier." Diana thought, pushing him out of her head, forming some kind of mental barrier. At least this way she could keep her thoughts shielded. The last thing she wanted was Charles in her head, with the current situation.

Diana took a deep breath, earning a chuckle out of Alex, which she returned with a burning glare. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door, entering the room, revealing five other mutants. It was large room, equipped with leather sofas, a jukebox, a pinball machine and a glass window taking up the length of a wall.

She hadn't realised that she had zoned out, until a stunning blonde run up to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Diana stepped back a little startled, before wrapping her arms around the blonde. Admittedly, she enjoyed being wrapped in her arms, it had been a long time since she last had a friend.

"I'm Raven, Charles' sister. Your one of us? Speaking of Charles...Alex, where is he?" Raven pulled away, turning her attention from Diana to Alex with a frown.

"Apparently so, I'm Diana." Diana shrugged, letting out a laugh. "Charles is in a meeting." Raven let out a huff of disappointment.

"He's barely here anymore." Raven sighed, putting on a fake smile. "Anyway, come and meet the others!" Her faux smile turned into a grin as she dragged Diana to the sofa. Diana couldn't help but turned around and mouth to Alex, "Save me." He shook his head in response, smirking teasingly, sitting down in the chair closest to the sofa.

"Okay, this is Darwin." Raven started, nodding towards a dark skinned man, clearly the oldest of the group. "Angel." Nodding at a beautiful, caramel coloured girl, with pitch black hair. "Sean." Her eyes moving to Sean, a pale, ginger and rather lanky guy, who sent Diana a flirty wink, causing Alex to ball his fists. "And finally, Hank." Motioning to the last guy left, clearly the nerd of the group, with his glasses and dorky jumper.

Hank reached out a hand, that Diana briefly shook, knowing it made Raven uncomfortable. She clearly liked him, it wasn't that Diana couldn't see where she was coming from. He was cute in a way, but not her type, she never even knew she had a type.

"Now we're government agents, we should have code names." Raven suggested. "I want to be called Mystique."

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique." Sean teased, faking disappointment. Diana couldn't help but giggle childishly.

"Too bad, I called it." Raven grinned, before feathering into a perfect replica of Sean. He was taken aback, nearly spilling his drink. After the initial shocked faded, Sean began to study himself. The others couldn't help but gape, it was truly amazing . "And I'm way more mysterious that you." Everyone broke into laughter, giving Raven a round of applause.

"Darwin, what about you?" Raven asked, taking her applause modestly.

"Well Darwin is already a nickname and it kind of fits." He nodded at the other mutants. "Adapt to survive an' all. Check this out." Darwin strode over to the fish tank, that Diana hadn't even noticed until then, she couldn't help wondering what he was doing.

He dunked his head into to the water of the fish tank, the group didn't even have to blink before newly formed gills appeared on his face. They began to cheer, as he opened his mouth, impersonating a fish. The gills disappeared as he took his head out of the tank, shaking off the water, before signalling to Sean.

"What about you?" Sean pressed his hands together, taking a moment to decide.

"I'm going to be...Banshee." Diana was about to open her mouth to speak before she was interrupted by Hank.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank had took the words straight from Diana's lips, she nodded in agreement.

"You might wanna cover your ears." Sean spoke, getting up from his chair, revealing his full height, winking directly at Diana. She rolled her eyes, smiling comfortingly at Alex, knowing he wouldn't approve.

The group of young mutants frowned in sheer confusion before reluctantly covering their ears. Sean bent down, keeping the others in suspense. Letting out a high pitch whistling noise, shattering the glass window. Sean winced slightly when he saw the damage he had done before joining in with the others laughter.

"Your turn." Sean signalled at Angel, returning to his previous seat."

"My stage name was Angel." She stood up, sliding the leather jacket down her arms, revealing her bare back. Sean let out a wolf whistle and Alex shifted uncomfortably, clearly affected. Diana couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, she looked down at her shoes, trying to usher the feeling away. Alex leaned over, placing his hand on Diana's leg possessively.

"It kinda fits." Angel turned around revealing tattooed wings on her back slowly peeling off, starting to flutter effortlessly.

"You can fly?!" Raven gaped, mesmerised by her pixie wings.

"Uhuh and..." She bent over, and spat out a ball of what appeared to be lava onto the top of the statues head.

"That's disgusting." Diana muttered under her breath, thinking no one could hear her.

"Well what can you do." Angel challenged her, since she wasn't that impressed with her display. Diana smirked, before closing her eyes. She focused and sent a vision of her bitch-slapping Angel. Of course, Angel's was different, she simply got a beautiful countryside meadow. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

They choked with laughter, Angel sending them a look of confusion before glaring at Diana, who returned an innocent smile. Drawing an invisible halo around her blonde head, with her finger.

"Fantasy." It was Alex who spoke, gaining their attention. "She should be called Fantasy."

"Because she's your dream Alex or her actual powers?" Raven teased, motioning to his hand on her leg, causing Diana to blush in embarrassment. This didn't please Angel.

"What's your name?" She asked, as she shrugged her leather jacket back on.

"How about big foot?" Alex sniggered, Diana suppressed a laugh before watching Hank's expression. She shot a disapproving look at Alex, it was like he had shattered the little confidence, Hank actually had. But, it didn't surprise her when it was Raven that stepped in.

"Well you know what they say about guys with big feet." She retorted, looking down to Alex's feet. "And yours are kind of small." Raven's tone turning spiteful. They erupted into laughter, including Alex, all except Raven and Hank, who sat in an awkward silence.

"Alex, what is your gift? What can you do?" Darwin asked, motioning to him before leaning back into the sofa.

"Uh it's not...Um, I can't do it, I can't do it in here." Alex stuttered, Diana found herself feeling sorry for him, as the others started cheering his name. She leant over, to whisper in his ear, ignoring the raised eyebrows. Her breath purposely tickling his neck, causing his hairs to stand on end.

"For me?" Alex stood up, making his way over to the shattered window, stepping over the frame.

"Get down when I tell you." His voice was blunt, he obviously didn't enjoy using his gift. Walking to an empty spot on the concrete, he prepared himself. Despite his warnings, we couldn't help but watch.

"Get back." Disappearing behind the window for a few seconds, we decided to ignore him once more.

"Get back." He repeated, losing his patience, when he realized we wasn't moving, he gave up. "Whatever..." Alex began to circle his hips, in a way that would make you think he knew what he was doing, as three red rings appeared. Letting go, the rings flew in different directions, one slicing the statue, clean in half.

The other clapped and cheered, impressed more likely at the destruction of the statue, more than Alex's power. Diana jogged over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, throwing herself on him. Alex stumbled back in surprise, before wrapping his arms around her petite waist.

It was Diana who broke their hug, pulling away to gaze into his eyes, chewing on her bottom lip. He mentally groaned, she must know it drives him crazy, when she looks at him like that. He wanted nothing more than to be biting that bottom lip. Alex leaned in, his arms still around her waist, closing the gap between them. Diana couldn't take it much longer, she pressed her lips to his forcefully, only to be interrupted.

"Nice one, Alex!" Sean hollered, as Diana pulled away, sighing deeply.

"Just ignore him." Alex muttered, pressing his forehead to hers. Diana walked away, only just understanding how irritating it can be to get cock blocked. She sent him a burning glare, as she stepped back into the room.

"What!" Sean held his hands up in defense. "It was encouragement!" He shouted as she stomped off, to get a drink. Alex re-entered the room, shortly after.

"Your an asshole." Alex sighed, as he walked past Sean, who let out a laugh. He was planning to go speak to Diana, but it seemed like she was over it already, as she started dancing on the sofa with Raven. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head in disbelief, gaining her attention, winking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Most of this is probably terrible, blame my 4 in the morning brain, but I was really excited to get this written and posted. This whole chapter is basically casual fluff, we'll get to some hot stuff soon, I promise;) Thank you so much to my reviewers, it means a lot that you took the time to read and reply. WritersWayOfLife, a lot of it is based on teenage hormones, I'm going to cut to the chase, between the whole saving the world thing, they have to be pretty horny! Dr Moustachio Girl, I know cock blocking is a pain in the ass:( But it was too soon, but I agree, I dislike Angel too.

Sorry, I really went on there. I hope you enjoy! Review!

* * *

Chapter 3

The awkwardness and tension between the group of young mutants, had surely faded. All it took was a few hours and a bit of alcohol. Even the bad air between Diana and Angel had calmed down, but you could just tell that the pair would only ever tolerate each other, as Diana and Raven danced on the sofas, Angel flying next to them. Hippy Hippy Shake was playing, Diana couldn't say she liked the song, but she had to admit, it was catchy.

Alex and Sean had given up admiring the girls dancing, attempting to break through Darwin's evolved rock-hard skin. After several attempts of punching and kicking at it, in complete and utter failure, Sean took it in his hands to trash the room even further. Launching a chair at Darwin, as Alex hit him with one of the chairs legs, taking out his anger on Darwin's state.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" It was a woman's voice, Diana didn't recognize the voice, so she presumed -she- must be Mora. Jumping down from the sofa, she turned to face Moira, Charles and Erik. Groaning, she tugged for Raven to get down, it clearly hadn't registered with her yet. Alex and Sean stopped what they were doing, once they had heard Moira's voice, Darwin's skin turning back to usual, and Hank swung down from the lamp shade.

Diana studied Moira, she was pretty with dark eyes and short auburn hair, but frankly she didn't understand what Charles saw in her. He definitely had a thing for her, Diana could tell by the way his voice warmed up at the mention of her name. Moira appeared too plain, and it looked like they weren't off to the best of starts.

"Who destroyed the statue?" She exclaimed, examining them one by one, making them look away guiltily.

"It was Alex." Hank snapped, causing Diana and Alex to turn and glare at him. Alex probably deserved it due to his comment earlier, but in Dana's eyes it was beside the point.

"No, Havok. We have to call him Havok, that's his name now." Raven noted, nodding towards the rest of them. "We were thinking, you should be Professor X." She motioned towards Charles. "And you should be Magneto." Raven added with a grin. Moira gave Charles a look of disbelief, Erik raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Exceptional." Erik drawled, walking to go inside, shortly followed by Mora, who was still in faint disbelief, shaking her head. Charles simply looked at them all in pure disappointment, Diana couldn't help but look down, feeling extremely guilty. He turned to Raven specifically, who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I expect more from you." Charles spoke motionlessly, before following Moira and Erik back into the building. Diana quickly ran over to Raven, who stood at the front of the group, pulling her into a comforting hug. Raven resisted before letting go and whimpering softly into Diana's shoulder.

"It's okay, hunny. He'll be over it by the morning." Diana smiled, stroking her hair, hoping to sooth her.

"Hey, I'm sad, I need a hug too!" Sean proposed, getting a well-earned smack around the back of the head by Darwin and Alex, who both had the same idea.

…

Raven didn't know if Charles was over it by the morning, since he, Erik and Moira were already gone, something to do with Shaw. She had already given up trying to remember everything Moira went on about by now. The group returned back to the same room that night, which to their surprise was immaculate and had a newly replaced window.

Alex and Darwin soon entertained themselves with the pinball machine, Diana wanted to go over there, not because she was interested in the game, more Alex. But, she decided against it, not wanting to appear clingy or even desperate. Honestly, it didn't surprise her when Sean sat with the girls, he just wouldn't give up.

"Oh hey, I didn't know the circus was in town!" A security guard tormented them. "Come on honey, give us a little." He continued, doing a terrible impression of Angel's wings, Diana could hear her mutter no under her breath, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "No? Comon, let's see the foot." This guy wasn't giving it up, he lifted his foot, motioning to it, as Hank got up. "There it is, come on big foot, let's go." Diana couldn't help but smirk as Hank closed the curtains, waving at they closed.

"They're just guys being stupid." Raven comforted, just realizing how much this actually upset Angel.

"Guys being stupid I can handle, I've handled that my whole life. But I'd rather a load of guys stare at me with my clothes off, than the way these ones stare at me." Angel snapped, disheartening Raven, who still wasn't over last nights events.

"At us." Raven added, Angel turned away guiltily, regretting lashing out on Raven, but there was no way she was going to apologize for it. There was a bang. They all perked up a bit, looking around for the source of the noise. Another bang.

"What was that?" Darwin asked, turning his focus from the pinball machine. "I don't know, but that doesn't feel right." He added, walking towards the window and drawing back the curtains, joined by the others, who peered over to have a look.

"What is that?" Darwin noted, as they noticed what looked like black figures, blocking the light of the moon. Moments later, the body of the head of the facility crashed in front of their window, causing them to jump back in surprise. Diana squealed in fright, stepping back into Alex's chest, who placed his hands on her waist, hoping to calm her down.

Lights flickered on as more bodies crashed in various sights around the buildings, the sound of screams and smashing glass, filling their ears. Guards rushed out of the buildings, positioning themselves surrounding the window, blocking the mutants from harms way. They signalled for them to move out of the way, as more attacks proceeded.

"Get back! Get back! Do not leave that room, we are under attack!" A man without a gun shouted, when he realized the mutants had ignored their previous warnings. A red man dressed well in a suit appeared, taking them by surprise. The guards taking a few moments for it to register before beginning to shot at him. It was too late, he was gone.

The group leapt out of harms way, once they started shooting. Alex grabbed Diana's hand, pulling her behind the sofa, making sure that nothing could get to her. The guards quickly became confused, at the red man's apparition and shooting where they thought they saw him, shattering the newly replaced window. Darwin stood in front of the group, maintaining his fatherly figure, Diana didn't want to appear useless, but she couldn't help cowering behind Alex, clinging to his shoulder blade.

A tornado appeared, swiftly making it's way around the other side of the building, ripping apart what Hank had called 'Cerebro'. Diana didn't want to watch Hank's pained expression, when he saw his hard work torn away. The red man was back again, quickly stabbing his way through the guards. They had to get away from there and fast.

"Stay here, my ass!" Darwin shouted to them, making his way towards the door. Diana felt Alex grip her hand once more, sending chills down her spine that she was forced to ignore as they made their way to the door, dodging bullets. Running out into the corridor, they were stopped by some more guards, ushering them out of the way, they tried to force their way through them, shouting numerous "We can help!"s. Deep down, they knew that they couldn't.

They protested, making their way through another set of guards, as an explosion erupted, causing them to run in the opposite direction, warning the guards on their way. Met with more destruction, back into the room, the tornado was moving closer and most of the guards were dead, falling down, one by one. A good looking Spanish man and the one that closely resembled most peoples portrayal of the devil, stepped over the window, entering the room, one on each side. They were closed in.

"-you want the mutants, there right through that door. Just let us normal people go, we're no threat." Another crash. The door opened, revealing a man also clad in a suit, with what appeared to be a metal helmet. Diana purposely walked back into Alex, her back meeting his chest, gripping his hand tightly.

"Where is the telepath?" The man in the helmet asked, as if it were no big deal that they just killed hundreds of men.

"Not here." The devil looking man noted, you could tell who was in charge there and it definitely wasn't him.

"Too bad." The other man smiled. "Well, at least I can taking this silly thing off." Taking off the helmet, pushing back his hair, he was easily in his 40s.

"Good evening, I am Sebastian Shaw." He stepped towards them. "And I am not here to hurt you." Diana couldn't help but roll her eyes, what a speech she thought to herself. There was a distant shout, from outside of the window, Sebastian motioned to the red man.

"Azazel." He disappeared, appearing again outside, swiftly killing the man. "My friends." He took another step towards them, handing his helmet to the Spanish man. "There's a revolution coming." Another step. "When man kind discovers, who we are, what we can do. Each of us, will face a choice, be enslaved or rise up to rule. Choose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us."

"So you can stay and fight for the people that **hate **and **fear** you. Or you can join me and live like kings." He looked to the guy, none attempting to make a move. Then he looked to Angel, standing in front of Diana. "And queens." Sebastian held out his hand for Angel to take, she did. Diana couldn't help sending her a look of pure disgust.

"Angel..." Ravens voice dropped in disappointment, although Diana didn't particularly like her, it didn't mean she wanted this to happen.

"You kidding me?" Sean's face dropped, he enjoyed flirting with Angel the most, but she never imagined he would be this crushed.

"Come on." Angel said, expression gone from her face. "We don't belong here and that's nothing to be ashamed of." She continued, tear struck. Darwin reached out a hand to her, but she turned away, ignoring her friends. They didn't understand it, why was Angel going with them?

"We have to do something." Raven retorted, as Angel walked out of the room with the others. Alex pushed Diana towards Raven, to have heated whispers with Darwin, ending in Darwin receiving a shove to the chest and turning to join Angel.

"Stop. I'm coming with you." Darwin announced, stepping over what was left of the window. Angel smiled, clearly pleased someone had listened to her speech, even Shaw seemed momentarily pleased.

"Good choice." He stepped towards Darwin. "So tell me about your mutation." Alex stepped out to the middle of the room, Diana prayed to god that he wasn't joining them too.

"I adapt to survive, so I guess I'm coming with you." Shaw signalled for him to join Angel, who he quickly covered, with his rock skin.

"Get out." Alex shouted, shoving the group out of harms way, sending rings of energy, launching at Shaw, Alex grinned momentarily before his face dropped. Shaw had somehow absorbed his energy.

"Protecting your fellow mutants, it's a noble gesture." He shivered slightly, who wouldn't after absorbing that much power. "Feels good." Darwin aimed a punch a Shaw, which he quickly blocked, holding his face.

"Adapt to this." Shaw whispered, pressing a ball of energy into Darwen's gaping mouth. Diana ran to Alex's side, gripping his hand, not wanting him to be alone. Shaw and the others appirated, as Darwin started to adapt to the energy. Alex shielded Diana to his chest, not wanting her to see this. Darwin reached out a hand to Alex, as he crumbled to pieces.

…

It took the mutants a while to find a few rooms, not affected by that nights attack, but eventually they came across several decent enough to sleep in for the night until Charles, Erik and Moira's return. They picked their rooms and bid each other good night, none of them wanted to talk about what had happened. All needing time alone to grieve over Darwin's death.

Diana had picked a room at the end of the corridor that remained been untouched by the events, settling in, it wasn't like she had anything left, none of them did. They didn't dare go back to their rooms, they were just rubble and dust. Stripping down to her underwear, she slid into the comforts of a bed that wasn't hers. Somehow she knew she wouldn't be sleeping, a tear rolled down her cheek, wiping it away. She didn't want to cry, but she could no longer control it, when tears kept effortlessly sliding down the face.

Alex wandered the hallway, it wasn't like there was much of it left to wander, but he couldn't sleep. He needed to distract himself from thinking about Darwin, he would just break down if he did. As he reached the end of the safe side of the hallway, he sat down leaning against a door, he wasn't sure if anyone was in there, but he sat down anyway.

Smothered sobs broke from the room, causing him to frown, he instantly recognized who it was. He could hear her voice from a mile away, in such little time, she meant so much to him. Alex stood up from where he was sitting, tapping gently on the door.

"Diana." He mused, sighing deeply, not wanting to see her like this, he was expecting her to open to door.

"Go away Alex." She muttered, usually she would be excited to see Alex at her door, but she didn't want to speak to anyone. But he wasn't taking no for an answer, twisting the door knob, he slowly entered the room, closing it behind him. Alex felt a tug in his stomach when he looked at her. Tousled wavy blonde hair that was usually straight and tears surrounding her eyes that were missing that feisty spark, she always carried in them.

A crease formed between his eyebrows, as he ran over to her, kneeling beside her bed, wiping away her tears. He wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't used to this, he had always been more of a love and leave kind of guy. Neither spoke, he sat stroking her hair. Alex wanted to break down himself, but something told him that she needed him more than he need her.

"Stay with me, Alex." Diana mumbled, he didn't need anymore confirmation than that. He stood up, stripping down to his boxers, sliding into the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She nestled into his chest, sliding her hand over his muscular abs, falling into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Wow, it's been a while since chapter 3 was posted and don't think I've forgotten about his because I haven't. I have been trying non-stop to get this chapter done, I've even rewritten it over 7 times and I'm still not happy with it-.- Anyhow, enjoy, please review.

* * *

Chapter4

Diana awoke first, snuggled into Alex's chest, embarrassingly close, for someone who had barely kissed the guy. His arms were still wound around her, the sound of his steady heartbeat, soothing her ears. She didn't know how she had fallen asleep, even now she felt so self-conscious against him.

It took a lot of self-control to prevent her from discreetly tracing the muscle of his abs, with her finger. Or even run her hands through his messy blonde hair. He looked so peaceful, an emotion she rarely saw on Alex, she couldn't help but stare in admiration.

She knew she had to get up, before he woke up, before someone come to check on her. Diana attempted to sit upright in the bed, Alex let out a groan of protest, pulling her back down to his chest. She desperately wanted to stay there, wrapped in his arms, this was going to be a lot harder than she originally thought.

Alex stirred awake, relieved to find her still beside him, well more on top of him, but he wasn't complaining. Once she realised he was awake, she soon made her way out the bed, Alex reluctantly releasing her. Diana could finally think straight, just realising she was clad in only her underwear and how cold it actually was.

"What are you doing?" Alex mumbled, in what Diana could only presume was his sleepy voice, goosebumps rising on her skin. "Come back to bed, your freezing." He noted, rubbing his eyes and stretching, in hope to make himself look more awake. Ignoring her head, she slid back into the warmth of the bed awkwardly, giving him personal space.

He frowned, opening his arms for her, which she hesitantly moved into. Alex couldn't help but wonder what had happened to him, he was in bed, snuggled up with a girl that he hasn't slept with. She had him bad and she didn't even know it. But mainly, he was thinking about Darwin. It was his power that had killed him, there was no way he wasn't to blame.

Alex's took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he did so. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he thought it was his fault. Diana didn't even know how to convince him that it wasn't. A lost cause. That was how she had always felt before all of this. He wasn't a lost cause and she wasn't giving up.

"Stop thinking about it." Diana frowned, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. He turned his head to look at her, jaw clenched, his expression unreadable. She felt like she was talking to a brick wall, there was no getting through to him.

"Alex." She begged. "When are you going to realize it was not your fault. It was Shaw's. Okay?" Diana couldn't help but think she got through to him for a second, before he got out of the bed, tugging on his jeans. Sighing, she hoisted herself up, to lean on one of her elbows. He sat on the side of the bed, hiding his emotions perfectly, most likely with experience.

"It was my power that killed Darwin." Alex spoke somberly. "Nothing you do or say, can change that." He added, looking her straight in the eyes. Diana was speechless, she no longer had any comforting words to tell him. Understanding that it wouldn't change his mind, in the slightest.

"Kiss me." She blurted, saying the first thing that came to her head, instantly regretting it. Alex leaned in, sealing the gap between the pair, watching her reactions. Grazing his lips against hers, as if he was testing her boundaries. Before pulling her into a fierce lip lock, his tongue merging with hers.

Diana reacted instantly, her hands sliding effortlessly through his hair, as their tongues fought in a battle for dominance. Sliding back down onto the bed, pulling Alex down with her, his hands either side of her head. She let out a gasped moan, as his lips found her neck, trailing kisses that would surely leave a bruise.

The pair were too caught in the moment, to realize Raven was standing there, jaw wide open. Raven knew they had a thing for each other, but she never expected Diana to sleep with him, especially so soon. Considering what happened last night, she really couldn't understand.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." She squeaked in embarrassment, as they both literally sprang apart. "I'll see you outside.." Diana gave her an awkward nod, before Raven closed the door behind herself. She let out of a groan, in disbelief that this was happening.

"What are you thinking?" Alex mused, curiosity taking the better of him.

"She thinks I slept with you." She replied flatly, her tone emotionless and blunt.

"Ouch." He chuckled, feigning a look of hurt and confusion. Diana rolled her eyes, -he- wasn't the one who had to answer to Raven later. Throwing his t-shirt at him, which he caught effortlessly. Of course he would, she nodded to herself, biting her lip. She really, really, did not want him to put his shirt on.

"We don't have to wait outside, you know." He proposed, slightly amused at her reaction. It took a lot of self-control for her to shake head and slip her dress over her head. Diana was glad she had chosen to throw that dress on the previous day, it was a black number than clung to all of her curves.

"Could you zip me up? She turned around, pulling her tousled blonde hair away from the zip, as he pressed a warm hand to her back. Alex tugged slightly at the zipper, slowly sliding it along her back. Shivers ran down her spine, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, his fingers delicately tracing her skin.

Diana turned around, speechless, he still hadn't put a shirt on. She looked up to him, going slightly week at the knees, before averting her gaze to the floor. A frown crossing her face, causing a crease between her eyebrows. Alex couldn't understand what was going through her mind, opening his mouth to speak.

"This isn't right." She mused, cutting him off. "We shouldn't feel like this, not right now. It was only last night we...lost Darwin." Gulping, fighting back the tears threatening to come. Alex himself had to bite his lip, holding everything he felt the previous night in. He didn't want to break down in front of her, not while she was like this.

"I know, I know." He comforted her, his voice quavering slightly as he pulled her to his chest. Diana nuzzled into his neck, in attempt to hide her tear-stained face. Pulling away, she looked up to see how he was handling her sudden outburst.

"You don't always have to be so strong." Diana whispered, willing him to just give in to her, for once.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Alex replied bluntly, before sending her a slight nod. "I'll give you some time to get ready, see you outside." He added, throwing his t-shirt over his head as he stepped outside of the door.

Diana took a brief look in the mirror, her hair returning to it's natural wavy state and her cheeks flushed. She couldn't help but wonder why he had this effect on her.

Attempting to make her hair at least half presentable, she brush through it with her fingers, pulling it over to the side. Making her way into what was left out the on suite, she washed the remainders of her makeup away. Natural, she thought to herself, surprisingly impressed, slipping on shoes from the previous night. Taking one last look at the room, she left closing the door behind her.

Diana couldn't help but scan the ruins the other side of her room, it was bad, like really bad. Turning to face the right direction, she made her way through what remained of the division. Eventually she came to the glass doors, she had first entered a couple of nights before, everything was so different then.

Exiting the building, she focused her attention on the others. None of them sat together the way they would've yesterday, they were silent, too silent. It pained her to see them this way, in such short time they meant so much to her. Alex had his head in his hands and Sean was hiding behind his sunglasses in hope no one could see how much this was affecting him. Raven hadn't regained her usual perkiness and Hank still appeared lost in his thoughts.

It wasn't long before they noticed her arrival, shifting their attention to Diana. Sending them a comforting smile, she went to sit next to Raven, united in the silence. It was at least ten minutes before, Charles' car skid outside the building, he obviously hadn't check up on their heads and this was the one time Diana wish he had.


End file.
